custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kauhkahu
Kauhkahu is a Samurai student, specialized in speed. She has had great adventures in the past. Biography Matoran Hordika's Army ]] Kauhkahu was originally a soldier in Matoran Hordika's Army. She fought in the Matoran Hordika's Army/Monster Army War. When the members retired and went into their newly built home, Shoe Village, Kauhkahu went there too. She lived there peacefully for a long time. War of the Clones Life was peaceful for Kauhkahu until in War of the Clones, the Shoe village was totally destroyed with poison from the Lerahk army. Kauhkahu hid away with Mataiti and Pakri. They were the only ones to survive. They later met with Tapio and his friends and joined them. One reason was that they recognized their old leader, Matoran Hordika, who was there too. They however, haven't discussed it or even mentioned it. Kauhkahu then took part in th great War of the Clones (Battle) until it was interrupted by the Spiders of Doom. Invasion of the Spiders of Doom Kauhkahu, as was majority, was mutated into a beast by the Spiders of Doom in the Invasion of Spiders of Doom. She was cured in the end. False Reality During False Reality, Kauhkahu was just a normal Matoran somewhere, no one knows what she did during that adventure. .]] Piraka Attack After that adventure, she joined Balta's Samurai School. She also fought alongside her friends in Piraka Attack when the school was called there for help against the Piraka. She also fought in the Battle of Henkka Island succesfully until victory was achieved. After that, she went to Comic Land with the others. Time in Comic Land and the Quest for the Four Great Lands In Comic Land, Kauhkahu quickyl became specialized in speed and had many hilarious moments in the studio. In Quest for the Four Great Lands, Kauhkahu was first pulled in the adventure in the Second Battle of Grandeg. Kauhkahu and the other pressured Grandeg to leave. After that they started a journey towards the Ko-Koro Reserve so Zuxan could tell his tale to them. They were confronted by Grandeg's Robots, however, and the battle that followed turned out to be a fiasco. Many were captured and only a few fled. Kauhkahu was captured and locked into Grandeg's Castle with many of her friends. They tried to escape but confronted by the Grandeg's Elite Robot that quickly recaptured them into one of Grandeg's Airships. They were being flown to Firehead's Fortress as slaves when Dvd and Aino freed the ship. They picked up Wind Rider and Kohena from the island and turned around, going to Comic Land. In Comic Land, they found themselves in a great battle against the robots. Kauhkahu, Dvd and Kohena tried to fight Grandeg's ELite Robot in their airship, but were thrown down. They survived by falling into a pile of potatoes. Kauhkahu was the only one to go unconscious and when he awoke, the battle was almost over. Kauhkahu then regrouped with all of her friends and the comic crew and they discussed plans. Kauhkahu, Matoran Hordika, Kikka and Aino went to Metru Nui to find it's stone, not knowing it had already been obtained by Henkka. They found the city deserted and were attacked and teleported to Grandeg's custody by Grandeg's Elite Robot. They were freed soon after, but some were imprisoned again, and held there until the quest was over, Four Great Lands saved and evil beaten. Kauhkahu was then freed along with the others by Bz Guards. Kauhkahu then moved back to Bio-Land with the Balta's Samurai School. Return to Bio-Land The school got their own building in the Kohonga City and continued their work. Kauhkahu started to teach new female students while practising skills herself. Kauhkahu was supposed to go and help in the War Against the Spiders of Doom, but the Rising interrupted the war The Rising When The Rising occured, Kauhkahu began helping in finding lost Matoran from under the rubble of several buildings. When the Great Migration began, Kauhkahu moved to the Kowa Mountains with the others and is helping in several things there. Abilities and Traits Kauhkahu is very nice and fast. VERY fast. She moves quicker than any Kolhii player ever could. She can be a bit short tempered sometimes, but is nice most of the time. Tools Kauhkahu carries a normal sword, which she got through Balta's Samurai School. She uses it okay. Trivia *Since Kauhkahu was originally the only female student of Balta's Samurai School, Miira has given her the task of teaching new female students in the school, making things easier for Miira. See also Gallery:Kauhkahu Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Matoran